


Letters to Daisy

by Meesterholic



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, I AM AN EMOTIONAL MESS, Maydaisy, Philinda - Freeform, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, philindaisy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 11:39:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14715320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meesterholic/pseuds/Meesterholic
Summary: POST SEASON FIVE FINALEWhat was in the letter Phil wrote to Daisy? Here's my version of it. (I cried quite a bit while writing it)





	Letters to Daisy

Daisy,  
When you read this letter I’ll probably be gone. Don’t start to cry, not just yet, I only mean that you will have already dropped me and May in Tahiti.  
I thought a lot about what to write in this letter and the truth is, to quote Fitz, words don’t really seem enough.  
When you entered my life, wanting to destroy it five years ago, I would have never thought you would have ended up being one of the two people I care about the most.  
I still vividly remember Melinda’s glare when I told her you were gonna stay with us. You know, her typical “Cavalry” look. (Don’t tell her I said this, she might kill me again.)

It was crazy even for me, to let an hacker who had tried to take us down so many times into our team. But even then, I just knew you had something special with you.  
When I met you, you were looking for your family and never would I have thought that with you, I’d have found mine.

I’m so proud of you and of the woman you’ve become and, what I want to say, in these few lines is that you should be too.  
Don’t underestimate yourself and most importantly, don’t blame yourself.   
Though I won’t be there with you, I want you to know that I believe in you, that I always have and that I know that whatever struggle you’re going to face in life, you’ll overcome it doing your best.  
Don’t be scared of who you are, of your powers, of your decisions.  
You’re a wonderful woman, Daisy, and you’ve got a heart so big you’re always trying to put the others first. But don’t forget to choose yourself from time to time.

I’m sure Melinda will support you and guide you, and will remind you of how much you’re worth every time you’ll forget it. But if for some reasons it should not be enough someday, keep these words in mind: I’ve never been more proud of someone in my entire lives.  
And talking about Melinda, I ask you to take care of her, though I know there’s no really need for me to do so. She will pretend to be fine, she will say she doesn’t need anything, you know how she is. I ask you to make her smile every now and then and to make her genuinely laugh at least once more after I’m gone.

Try not to stay apart, be the family you both need so much. Be the family I would have wanted and was never brave enough to ask for.

I don’t really know what else to say and to be honest I might be tearing up a bit at the moment, so I’ll try to cut this short.  
I love you, Daisy. I love you like a father loves his daughter and even more. I will miss you during this time I’ve got left. I will miss your smile and your laughter, and the weird annoyed face you make after I’ve told one of my jokes. I will miss seeing you fight, hell, you’re a force of nature, and I will miss watching you being surprised at yourself every time you accomplish your mission.

One last thing. I will hand Melinda some documents while were in Thaiti: they’re adoption documents.  
I wish I’d have thought about it sooner, and I’m sorry I won’t be here when you’ll have them.  
If you sign those, you’ll officially be my daughter. Well, our daughter, I’m planning to propose to Melinda once we’re there.  
I know it’s not much, but it might help you in the future; There are quite a few people who owe me their life.

Speaking of life, live yours to the fullest.  
Surround yourself with the people who love you and don’t push them away cause you think it’s better that way.  
Make me proud of you every day that goes by. 

Love you,  
Phil.

Ps: enough with the tears, time to get back to work.


End file.
